


Intertwined Fates

by Izzu



Series: Roudo Gaiden [2]
Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai Senki, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between events in ep 15-16. Fate can be funny at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined Fates

He never thought that Kouga-san used to be friends with Sigma and trained together under the same master. How did fate ended up like this? For him to end up being assigned to not just the strongest Makai knight but also to someone who knew his twin when he used to be kind?

That was something he never have expected.

Unlike Sigma, he wasn't sent to the Makai training camp with him and was personally trained by his father. Because of the fact that they were twins, both of them were not allowed to enter the camp together in order to keep their identities secret. Since even if they used code names to call each other, people will notice that both of them looked identical. So the only way he could know what it was like to be trained inside that camp is from Sigma.

He never thought that _White_ was Kouga-san. Kouga-san really didn't change much, he was still so kind. To have met a match in Kaoru-san who was equally as kind, Kouga-san is so blessed.

Leo wondered what would Kouga think if he knew that Sigma didn't die on that day, when Raizon attacked the camp. Perhaps it was at that time that something has started to change in Sigma. He never noticed it, but perhaps their father knew it from the start. That he let both of them continue with their training to see if Sigma could regain his kindness and the heart to protect people.

If only he'd notice this much earlier. He was supposed to be Sigma's twin... the closest person to his brother. Yet he couldn't do anything.

He needed to stop Sigma; by himself even, if there weren't any other choice remaining. He couldn't let Kouga-san shoulder that task alone. Especially to face a friend he thought was killed a long time ago. He didn't want Kouga-san to know that his old friend had turned towards the darkness. That's why he decided to face Sigma by himself. He have to at least try once again.

That's why...

“Kaoru-san...”

“Sorry. I came today to say goodbye.”

It hurt to keep so much inside but now that he has other people that he wants to protect... he'll try his best to keep them from harm. So that they wouldn't experience the same pain as he did.

He felt guilty to leave them like this but this had to be done.

“Then... Kouga and I will be waiting. Be sure you come back.”

His heart fluttered as he heard those words. As if he regained something that he once lost. A home to return to, a family to come back for.

It was funny that fate turned out this way...


End file.
